passion sanglante
by Naemir
Summary: une petite virée dans la pensée d'un tueur sans scrupules, ça vous dit? vous n'avez qu'a suivre le guide, et les taches de sang...


Kya ! Après des jours d'absence pour cause de camping dans les gorges du Tarn (un petit camping sympathique nommé Le Brouillet dans le charmant village du Rosier), une idée qui m'est venue subitement en pleine nuit, et après avoir fait une lecture intensive d'Egard Allan Poe, ce qui a sans aucun doute fortement joué sur ce qui va suivre. Préférant bosser sur les sentiments des personnages, je dois dire que je me suis réellement amusée sur celui-ci. Un vrai bonheur. et je tiens à vous le faire partager, trop gentille...

* * *

Je vais mourir.

Drôle d'entrée en la matière pour un dernier message, je dois bien l'admettre, mais je tiens à dire ici la vérité. Toute la vérité, sans détours ni faux semblant, avec la simplicité de la réalité.

Oh, je n'écris pas tout ceci pour décharger ma conscience, car visiblement je n'en ai plus depuis un certain temps déjà. Voyez plutôt ce récit comme celui d'un condamné qui attend son heure sans un remords quant à l'acte qu'il a commit pour arriver dans cette geôle humide et austère. Un condamné qui veut juste relater quelques moments de sa vie, comme une bonne histoire d'horreur à raconter le soir.

Je viens d'atteindre mon vingt-troisième hiver, et on pourrait dire que j'ai encore toute la vie devant moi. Que j'avais toute la vie devant moi plutôt, mais j'aurai la chance de connaître une mort rapide et sans bavures, mes bourreaux ayant encore du mal à me voir autrement que comme un jeune homme qui a autrefois été des leurs. Qu'ils sont stupides.

Je dois mourir dans quelques heures, si mes calculs sont bons, ce qui me laisse amplement le temps de retranscrire mon crime sur le papier, histoire que cet épisode qui va marquer la fin de deux existences ne soit pas perdu à jamais.

Laissons pour l'instant de côté les détails de ma mort imminente dont je sens l'haleine froide le long de mon dos alors que je suis penché sur ma feuille, et concentrons nous un peu sur le pourquoi de ma condamnation.

Mon crime est, pour les Autres, un acte atroce et impardonnable, d'une barbarie sans pareille et qui ne méritait que d'être puni par le « châtiment suprême ». Pour moi, il n'est que la suite d'évènements qui ne pouvaient aboutir qu'à cela.

C'était logique, irréfutable. C'était _normal_.

Celui que j'ai tué le méritait. De mon point de vue du moins, car les Autres n'ont cessé de me maudire milles fois. Ils sont stupides, vraiment, ils n'avaient rien compris de cet homme, de sa nature profonde. Ils ne comprenaient rien, ils ne _m_'ont jamais compris.

Je me dois de leur rendre un petit hommage dans cet écrit, car après tout, ils ont été pendant de nombreuses années ce que j'ai considéré comme une famille. J'ai toujours été différent d'eux. De part mon age tout d'abord, de ma venue chez eux, comme un parasite qui s'incruste, et mon caractère. Je suis un solitaire, et je le resterais jusqu'à la fin. Je déteste la foule, le bruit et les odeurs qui m'oppressent, et je préfère de loin le calme et le silence des arbres. Enfant, j'y ai passé le plus clair de mon temps, comme une seconde demeure.

En lisant cette rapide description, je sais que nombreux seront ceux qui vont me qualifier d'insociable, de sauvage et d'autres qualificatifs de la même trempe. Les personnes me connaissant savent que je n'ai pas eu une enfance facile_ si on peut qualifier cela d'enfance_ et que cela a fortement influencé sur mon caractère, et ils peuvent affirmer que le silence est mon arme, au même titre que mon sabre. Ma vie, entre autre, n'est qu'un vaste enchaînement de révélations douloureuses concernant ma propre existence dans ce monde assassin. C'est sans aucun doute à cause de tout cela que ma nature profonde a prit le dessus au fil des ans.

Une nature de tueur.

J'ai beaucoup tué dans ma vie essentiellement quand j'étais plus jeune et il aurait été fastidieux, à l'heure actuelle, de dresser une liste de mes victimes. Mais à cette époque, c'était la loi du plus fort qui dominait le reste, tuer ou être tuer, je n'hésitais pas longtemps.

Tuer pour vivre, c'est vite devenu une habitude, plus : une nécessitée. Comme les alcooliques et leurs bouteilles. La comparaison n'est guère flatteuse pour moi, je dois l'admettre, mais c'est la vérité. Les faits son là, j'en ai besoin comme de respirer.

Le sang qui coule sur mon sabre, qui glisse entre mes mains, cette espèce d'ivresse, ce bien être intérieur dès que la vie quitte son hôte. L'envie de voir le visage du mort se détendre ou se crisper, la haine ou la peur sur ses traits. Tous ces éléments ont fini par changer la formule qui gouvernait jusqu'à présent mon univers de mort. Je vivais, et je vis mes dernières heures, uniquement pour tuer. Encore et toujours, fauchant les vies comme le blé, ôtant les souffles à en perdre le mien. Pendant toutes ces années, mon sabre, mon cher compagnon, n'a pas chômé, buvant avec une avidité reflétant la mienne, tout ce sang versé, comme une offrande que je lui faisais pour satisfaire autant ses appétits que les miens. Sa lame déjà si sombre, est devenu l'Obscurité même, semblant aspirer les âmes et la Lumière.

Cette transformation de ma personne, bien que s'étalant sur plusieurs années, n'a pas échappé aux regards des miens (si tant soi peu que je puisse encore les nommer ainsi), et les a grandement inquiété. Moi, qui la jugeais bénéfique, eux ne la voyaient que mauvaise et dangereuse. Ils ont voulu m'aider, sans comprendre que je ne le voulais pas, et ont fini par baisser les bras. Ils avaient peur. Je leur faisais peur.

Chaque jour me voyait devenir plus violent, plus sanguinaire, plus avide de sensations nouvelles, toujours en quête de sang et de meurtre. Moi qui, enfant, avait eu un certain respect pour la vie des faibles, et tentant de les épargner lorsque je jugeais un combat inutile ou bien que leur courage me touchais vraiment, je n'avais plus aucunes scrupules à tous les éliminer. Je ne suis plus un défenseur des faibles comme je le fus jadis.

Ils n'ont qu'à périr, il n'y a pas de place pour eux ici.

Ce changement ne leur a pas plu. Surtout à Lui, qui a plusieurs fois tenté de me raisonner sans jamais y parvenir, allant jusqu'à me menacer de me renier et de m'expulser. Pendant un long moment, j'ai feints de ne plus m'emporter de la sorte, mais qui était il pour me l'interdire ? Comment pouvait il seulement espérer que je lui obéisse réellement ? Comment pouvait il m'en empêcher ? Il n'avait que ma parole, qui, à la réflexion, ne valait pas grand-chose.

Tout ceci les a profondément troublé, les a terrifié même, de voir ce que j'étais devenu, et encore aujourd'hui, alors que je me trouve dans cette prison noire, sans d'autre espoir que d'en sortir les pieds les premiers, ils continuent d'avoir peur. Ils ont peur, peur de ma puissance, de ma sauvagerie, car elles sont sans rapport avec mon jeune age. Bien plus puissantes, brillantes comme un brasier qu'on ne peut éteindre.

Mais revenons un peu à mon crime, mon œuvre, en lui-même. Lorsque j'en ai eu l'occasion, je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde. Comment aurais je pu ? C'était comme une évidence, quelque chose d'imparable, qui n'avait rien d'absurde. Comme un cadeau tombé du ciel.

Celui que j'ai abattu… finalement, il aura eu une mort plus noble que la mienne qui vais mourir comme un vulgaire animal que l'on conduit à l'abattoir. Mourir de ma main à quelque chose de glorieux tout de même, je ne suis pas n'importe qui ! Et c'est tellement agréable, autant pour ma victime qui s'en va sans comprendre, que pour moi.

Mais ça avait été un peu différent pour Lui. Il a su que je l'avais trahit, à l'instant où mes yeux ont croisé les siens, au moment même où son regard si doux et si sombre, que j'ai tant haïs et aimé à la fois, a rencontré le mien.

Un moment magique. Unique.

J'en frissonne encore rien qu'en y repensant.

Les relations et les sentiments que j'éprouvais à l'égard de cet homme étaient multiples, parfois ambiguës, et ont beaucoup évolué au fil du temps.

Enfant, je le respectais énormément, je le respecte toujours d'ailleurs, mais d'une autre façon. Il était pour moi un modèle, un tuteur, celui qui m'avait recueilli et enlevé à cette forêt de la mort, presque un père, quand j'y songe. Il était celui que je voulais imiter, que je voulais rendre fier, qui m'avait offert un toit et une famille. A cette époque, je l'aimais d'un amour enfantin, les yeux emplis d'admiration pour cet homme qui m'avait sauvé, un amour doux comme celui qu'un enfant éprouve pour un membre de sa famille et, que ma nature de solitaire ne me permettait pas d'exprimer comme je le voulais. Je lui devais beaucoup, bien sûr, et je le remerciais silencieusement pour cela, le protégeant du mieux que je le pouvais afin de payer ma dette. Jamais, ô grand jamais, l'idée que je puisse être un jour plus fort que cet homme que je chérissais tant, ne m'a traversé. C'était inconcevable dans mon esprit d'enfant.

Aujourd'hui, je sais que j'étais nettement supérieur à lui.

Mon respect et mon adoration, mon dévouement, n'ont pas réellement faibli pendant les années qui ont suivit. Bien qu'ayant enfin saisit mon rôle de subalterne dans ses plans géniaux, et de protecteur, j'accomplissais ma tache avec fierté, persuadé que j'étais, que tout ceci était parfaitement normal. Il était de mon devoir de lui obéir. Quel imbécile je faisais alors, j'étais encore trop jeune pour me dire que personne n'attentait à ma liberté. A mon respect c'est ajouté un autre sentiment, qui me faisait me sentir tout petit face à Lui. J'ai toujours été fortement impressionné par sa manière d'être, par sa ruse et son intelligence, par sa façon de parler et de manipuler les gens à ses propres fins. Cela plus que tout a renforcé mon admiration. A moi qui n'ai jamais su manier les mots, je découvrais un maître du verbe qui les utilisait comme des armes, plus redoutables encore que le silence derrière lequel je me cachais. J'ai commencé alors à devenir jaloux de ses capacités.

Plus les années passaient, plus je découvrais de nouvelles facettes de mon maître, et plus je l'enviais, plus je voulais devenir comme lui. Et cela ne c'est guère arrangé je dois dire quand j'ai atteint ce que l'on appelle communément « l'age ingrat ». Outre la relation maître à serviteur que nous entretenions tous avec lui, il y avait celle qui faisait de nous ses « compagnons ». Moi plus que les autres, en raison de mon passé dramatique, j'étais, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, considéré comme son fils. Relation d'ailleurs que je n'ai jamais pu admettre. L'attention qu'il me témoignait, à la manière d'une véritable mère poule, si elle était source de réconfort étant plus jeune, s'est muée en irritation au fil du temps. Comme tout bon adolescent qui se respecte, j'avais besoin de mettre des barrières entre nous, afin de marquer mon besoin d'indépendance. Barrières qu'il accepta avec un sourire compréhensif, ce qui, curieusement, me mit hors de moi. En cet instant, je prenais à peine conscience de la haine et de la rage qui m'habitaient, ni de la colère que j'éprouvais. Ma colère d'ailleurs, n'éclata pas immédiatement au grand jour, car, je l'avoue sans aucune honte, cet homme m'effrayait parfois. Par son tempérament, son côté changeant et imprévisible, sa froideur ou bien son emportement passionné, tout ceci était autant pour moi source d'étonnement que de colère de ne pouvoir me hisser à son niveau. Cette fureur, devenant quasi perpétuelle, et ne pouvant que s'apaiser que par le sang, je ne me suis pas rendu compte que je la nourrissais depuis des années, comme un animal endormi, tapi au fond de mon cœur et n'attendant qu'un geste de ma part pour éclater, la transformant en une véritable arme, objet de mon crime futur. Je compris également que bien plus tard, que cette colère et cette rancœur étaient dirigées contre Lui.

Dans le courant de ma seizième année survint un nouveau sentiment à son égard, et qui, par la suite, me fit prendre conscience de cette colère sourde qui pulsait en moi. Mon corps avait commencé à changer depuis un bon bout de temps déjà, amorçant le processus sensé me transformer en « homme », ce qui était sujet de gentilles moqueries de leur part, et de violentes hontes pour la mienne, accompagnées la plupart du temps par de rougissements à faire pâlir une jouvencelle.

Ce fut, il me semble, lorsque je le surpris à la sortie des bains. Je passai par là, me rendant moi aussi dans cet endroit détesté. Il ne faut pas croire que c'est le fait de m'immerger dans cette eau bouillante qui m'embêtait le plus, mais plutôt le fait qu'il y avait toujours une personne avec vous. Je l'ai dit, je n'aime pas la proximité, même s'il s'agit de ma famille. Je m'arrangeais bien souvent pour m'y retrouver seul, ou bien, si l'occasion se présentait, aller me baigner dans le torrent derrière notre maison.

Lui aussi devait sans doute penser que personne ne viendrait plus à cette heure ci de la nuit. Toujours est il que j'en vit plus que de raison, et ce, sans qu'il ne le remarque. Je ne jouais pas aux voyeurs, ôtez vous cette idée ridicule de la tête, je ne suis pas Tigre Rouge, ou bien encore cet imbécile de Bontenmaru. Mais il se trouve que mon regard se posa sur son corps nu alors qu'il sortait de l'eau. Et quel corps. J'en rougirais presque en y repensant. Il n'a rien à envier à quiconque, vraiment. Tout en lui respirait la force, une sorte de grâce féline, une sauvagerie contenue. Ses muscles étaient fins pour ceux d'un homme, bien dessinés, et reluisant d'eau, ce qui ajoutait une teinte sensuelle non négligeable au tableau que j'avais devant les yeux. Yeux que je ne parvenais d'ailleurs pas à baisser, alors que j'avais vaguement conscience de faire quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû. D'un autre côté, en aucun cas cela était de ma faute. Je m'étais simplement trouvé au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment.

Il ne m'a pas vu, et je suis quasiment sûr qu'il ne l'a jamais su. Sans quoi, il n'aurait cessé de me faire des réflexions à ce sujet. J'avais surpris ces quelques images qui alimentèrent par la suite mon imagination florissante en toute impunité, et par un heureux hasard. Ce fut lorsqu'il remit son kimono, après être séché avec une lenteur quasi exaspérante, mais tellement agréable pour mes yeux qui n'en perdaient pas une miette, que je senti une drôle d'impression au creux de l'estomac, comme une pulsion chaude et violente, pleine de frustration et d'envie. Je voulais qu'il retourne dans l'eau, qu'il me laisse de nouveau admirer sa peau si pale, que j'avais envie de mordre, de griffer, d'embrasser. Je voulais le toucher, me presser contre lui, sentir son souffle contre ma peau et mon corps contre le sien.

J'étais encore trop jeune pour me rendre compte de toutes les autres sensations qui m'envahirent en cet instant, et encore trop immature pour les comprendre comme je les ai comprises plus tard. Sur le moment, je ne pu que me retirer dans l'ombre, et tenter de retrouver le souffle qui semblait me fuir. Je me suis alors dis que j'étais anormal, indécent, songer à tant de choses avec celui qui était mon maître, le simple fait de penser à _cela _avec lui, me parut comme le plus infâme des sacrilèges.

Mais_ peut on dire cela ?_ le mal était fait, et je mis un peu de temps avant de comprendre que j'étais réellement attiré par lui. Pas par les hommes en général, mais seulement lui, celui qui m'avait élevé, en qui j'avais une dette, celui que je devais protéger au péril de ma vie, celui qui était tout pour moi.

J'ai eu peur des sentiments nouveaux qui se bousculaient en moi. Vraiment. Cela me paraissait effrayant, tellement bizarre, et je ne pouvais l'accepter. Les jours qui suivirent, je n'osais lui adresser la parole, le souvenir de ce corps parfait encore trop présent dans mon esprit. Je me suis dis, afin de me rassurer surtout, que cela passerait, que je cesserais de ressentir cette chaleur au creux de l'estomac chaque fois que je le voyais, que mon cœur arrêterait de s'emballer chaque fois que sa main se posait gentiment sur mon épaule, que mes tripes finiraient par ne plus danser la farandole chaque fois qu'il m'offrait un sourire, et mon visage ne prendrait plus cet air égaré lorsqu'il me parlait.

Bien entendu, je me trompais, lourdement même, mais comment aurais je pu le savoir ? Comment aurais pu prévoir ? Moi qui ne l'avais considéré jusqu'à présent que comme un membre de ma famille, voila que je m'imaginais avec lui dans des situations plus ou moins correctes. J'ai essayé d'enterrer tout ceci au plus profond de mon cœur, d'oublier ces images qui venaient me hanter un peu trop souvent à mon goût, tentant de les noyer dans le sang et la haine. Personne n'a su ce qui s'était passé ce soir là, personne.

Par la suite, je découvris les affres de la Jalousie.

J'avais grandis, physiquement et mentalement, j'étais devenu un « beau jeune homme » selon Kosuke, et j'attirais à moi un grand nombre de demoiselles, plus ravissantes les unes que les autres, qui, malgré leurs charmes, ne parvenaient jamais à me satisfaire. J'ai tenté d'apaiser cette sorte de soif en moi par ce que nombre d'entre nous appellent l'amour viril, mais sans plus de résultats. Ce n'était pas des hommes que je voulais, c'était Lui, le seul que je ne pouvais obtenir et le seul que je voulais de toute mon âme. Mon attirance pour lui virait presque à l'obsession : je ne dormais plus, ne mangeais plus, je n'avais plus goût à rien, si ce n'était au sang et à la mort qui parvenaient à me calmer quelque peu, et constituaient ma drogue quotidienne.

Je ne supportais plus de le voir avec d'autres femmes, je ne supportais plus d'entendre ses ébats alors que je mourrais d'envie de le prendre à mon tour, de le prendre entièrement, de lui faire mal, de l'aimer, de lui montrer à quel point je pouvais être aussi inventif que ces femmes qu'il aimait tant avoir prés de lui.

Je le voulais pour moi seul.

Ah ! J'entends du bruit dans la maison. Peut être sont ils en train de préparer les « accessoires »pour mon exécution…

Je devrais sans doute me hâter quelque peu.

Quelques années s'écoulèrent après ce petit incident qui joua son rôle sur ma personnalité. J'ai essayé un jour de m'ouvrir à lui, de lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur, de lui faire comprendre ce que je ressentais réellement en le regardant chaque jour, chaque minute. Il m'a sourit, doucement, lorsque par des mots, j'ai tenté de tout lui avouer. Cette gêne que je ressentais, cette euphorie, cette joie, cette colère aussi, de ne parvenir à ouvrir la bouche. Cette frustration de ne pouvoir satisfaire mes désirs.

Et il m'a sourit, un grand sourire plein d'amour et de compassion qui m'a retourné l'estomac, qui m'a rendu heureux, mais tellement naïf. J'ai cru, oui, j'ai cru un instant qu'il partageait les mêmes sentiments que moi. J'ai cru que nous pourrions vivre enfin tout les deux, rien que lui et moi, et aller jusqu'au bout de notre passion.

Pendant un bref instant j'ai cru.

Et je me suis trompé.

Une fois de plus, je me suis trompé.

Et il m'a rejeté. Gentiment, comme lorsque l'on congédie un enfant. Comme un chien que l'on tapoterait sur la tête.

Il a osé me rejeter. Il a osé…

Et ma fureur a explosé.

Il devait payer, il avait osé… il m'avait rejeté comme un vulgaire objet, il avait osé…il a cru que je ne ferais rien, il a cru que je changerais… mais c'est lui qui a tout déclenché, il avait signé son arrêt de mort. Jamais il n'aurais du…

Mais la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid n'est ce pas ? Très froid… presque glacé… si glacé…

Nous en arrivons à la dernière partie de mon récit, l'Ultime. Ce moment tant attendu. Celui où mon sabre s'est enfoncé dans ces chairs que j'avais tant convoité, que j'avais tant aimé et haïs à la fois. Que j'avais tant souhaité tenir dans mes bras.

Et ma lame y a pénétré, comme une petite partie de moi. Comme un rêve, une douce utopie.

Comme une évidence.

Oh, la jouissance que j'ai ressenti alors ! Cette impression de puissance. Jamais encore je n'avais été tant enivré par l'odeur du sang. De son sang, épais et pourpre, glissant entre mes doigts, tachant son corps blanc et si désirable.

Et son regard. Teinté d'horreur, de regrets. Sa souffrance, si délicieuse… Sa colère, comme la plus douce des caresse… sa déception, comme la plus sucrée des friandises… et il avait compris. Oui, il avait compris son erreur, sa faute, son égoïsme. Il n'aurait pas du me rejeter. Il ne devait pas me rejeter, me dire que c'était impossible. Je le voulais, pour moi. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Il ne me voulait pas. Pour lui, j'étais seulement son fils, son protecteur. Pas son amant.

Il devait payer.

Si je ne pouvais l'avoir, personne ne l'aurait.

Et il a comprit cela au moment où la vie l'a quitté. Au moment où je n'ai plus eu dans les bras qu'un cadavre inerte.

Voila, vous savez désormais pourquoi je me trouve là, dans ma prison de pierre à attendre la mort à bras ouverts. Je ne regrette rien, qu'aurais à regretter ? Tout est de sa faute.

Je ne sais pourquoi j'écris ces lignes, je ne sais pour qui je les trace sur ce papier. Peut être pour lui, pour que personne n'oublie, pour que l'histoire se rappelle de celui qui a tué Yukimura Saemonnosuke Sanada, l'un des plus grands généraux du japon.

Je ne sais pas non plus qui trouvera ce récit, s'il survivra au temps, et je me fiche de tout ceci.

Je sais que ceux qui le liront éprouveront un profond sentiment de dégoût et de haine à mon égard. Qu'ils seront choqués, outrés, qu'ils me maudiront. Certains peut-être souriront, songeant que tout ceci est une fiction. D'autres pleureront, traitant son auteur d'incompris, de solitaire, ils me plaindront, ils verseront des larmes pour mon maître et moi. Peut-être…

Et d'autres encore, trouveront ici leur voie, l'aboutissement de tout ce qu'ils cherchaient depuis si longtemps. Ils verront dans mon récit un modèle, une marche à suivre.

Je me fiche bien de ce que tout ceci peut entraîner. Vraiment. Je vais mourir, rien n'a d'importance.

J'entends la porte derrière moi qui s'ouvre. C'est l'heure. Enfin. J'ai presque faillit attendre. Encore quelques mots… ils se tiennent en silence derrière moi, je sens leur peur. Encore quelques lettres. Des adieux.

Voici le récit d'un condamné. Qualifiez mon crime de passionnel, car c'est ce qu'il pourrait être à vos yeux. Pour moi, il n'est que justice.

La main de mon bourreau se pose sur mon épaule. Bien, juste à temps, je n'ai plus rien à raconter. Pas même de dernière volonté. Rien que le vide.

Mon nom ? A quoi bon ?

Il n'y a pas besoin de nom quand la vie se termine.

* * *

Quand j'ai écris ce texte et que j'ai relu la première version, stupeur ! Je me suis aperçu qu'il pouvait également correspondre pour Akira et Kyô. Le seul hic, était que Kyô est censé être le plus fort de tous alors, même si Akira est trés fort aussi, il lui était impossible de vaincre le démon. c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de changer pour mon chouchou.

sasuke: et vas y! encore moi!

J'espère que vous avez pris plaisir à lire ce one shot, d'autre ne devrait pas tarder à suivre, c'est fou comme l'inspiration vient rapidement quand on est au camping!^^ il me faut juste un peu de temps pour tout mettre en page. au plaisir de vous revoir sur d'autres pages. Merci de laisser un petit commentaire. Vous pouvez me traiter de barjo, ça ne me dérange pas du tout^^

Et encore merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
